Feel something
by XxXSecretLoveXxX
Summary: Dragon Queen. Regina feels the weight of her fate and she needs someone. Set in FTL. A little angsty, but mostly smut.


Regina sat in her bedchambers, alone… Lonely. In nights like these she felt the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. She still tasted the wine on her lips, but it did nothing to help her. It only made her body feel weaker and her pain sharper. Every emotion intensified. It burned her heart and her soul. It crushed her. And she hated it. She needed someone. But not just anyone. She needed someone who would understand, who wouldn't judge or blame er for the ways she killed her sadness…

She needed Maleficent.

She didn't give it a second thought, she didn't wait to dissuade herself, she teleported, a puff of smoke enveloping her, moving her, until she stood in a huge room. She knew this place by heart now, the thick stone walls, ornamented in silver and gold, the massive throne made of pure silver, all the tables and chairs, she'd seen it all before. Many times. And Maleficent walked in shortly after, blond curls framing her face and hypnotic blue eyes that saw right through her and into her soul. She hated the woman for that, for knowing just who and what Regina was. But she loved her for everything else.

It wasn't the kind of love you read books about, it wasn't poetic, it wasn't conventional, it was nothing like what she had with Daniel. It was born out of misery and pain, out of need for affection and some kind of tenderness in her life. But it was there. And Maleficent was so very tender.

Her touch was nothing like her composed, cold exterior, nothing like the neutral and distant tone in her voice. It was her touch that gave away how much of a tentative, gentle lover she really was. And Regina needed that right now. She needed to feel some of that softness and she had no intention of being coy about it.  
Maleficent opened her mouth to speak, greet her guest, but the brunette was beyond the point of needless conversation and small talk. With a short spell she was right in front of the dragon and she put a finger on soft pink lips to shush them.

\- Don't say anything. – Regina breathed out. – Don't play games. Just _touch_ me.

The last sentence was said with such reverence, so much naked desire, so much honesty, that the queen felt bare, before the blonde had a chance to even move.  
Maleficent looked in dark brown eyes, searched for the meaning behind all of this and she saw it right away. She recognized it easily. A heart that craved love, but was starved out for way too long… A mirror for her own.

So she opened her mouth and kissed the fingers on it, her eyes slowly closing, hands moving away from their spot at her sides to hold the pretty girl that not so long ago entered her fortress to change her life… Forever.

Regina soon moved her hand, for now it was the thing that was standing between her and what she wanted. She buried her fingers in blond curls and pulled the other woman closer, their foreheads touching as she breathed in the smell of magic and smoke. But not just any magic. Maleficent knew the ancient way of the fairy. They were the old ones, the powerful ones. And the dragon smelled like strength and viciousness unlike anyone Regina's ever known… And with a kiss the brunette wanted to devour all of it.

She nipped and licked those lips until they parted for her, granting her access. And it still wasn't enough. She wanted to get to the essence of the dragon sorceress, she wanted to reach the flames that roared deep within her… And let herself burn.  
Maleficent let it happen, let Regina take control, let her body relax. The young queen was rash and even a little harsh, inexperienced, but still very sweet. The alcohol, the darkness, even her grief couldn't spoil her exquisite taste. In fact, they only made it better. So the blonde moved them to her bedchambers. The spell was carried out with such precision that Regina barely felt it and she once again admired the grace and ease with which the dragon bent the magic to her wishes.

Maleficent used that one moment of distraction to make their lips part, pull away, so she could leave soft kisses along Regina's jaw and then move lower. The brunette tilted her head without even thinking, welcoming the slow wet kisses on her neck and the strokes of a tongue that made her shiver and release a moan she had been holding in for way too long. And the blond sorceress wanted Regina to get lost in that feeling, she wanted to tease her senses, to feel her hands roam over her back and her legs, she wanted to kiss every inch of her, until she couldn't take anymore.

But Regina was too impatient. For the first time in her life she felt passion, for the first time she experiences pleasure, and she wanted so much more of it. So she pushed Maleficent on the huge bed and crawled over her, hands sliding over the fabric of a beautiful black gown so it could be ripped open with the help of some magic. Hungry eyes followed the same path so they can drink in the gorgeous body that was being offered to her and the young queen gasped. The soft pale flesh called to her, the sight of it made her stomach clench and the wetness pool between her legs even more. And she wanted to feel the heat of that body under her fingertips.

Maleficent flipped them over swiftly, easily overpowering the smaller body and she carelessly discarded what was left of her dress and in a puff of smoke Regina's garments were gone too. But the dragon wasn't shy like her pretty little queen, she felt no need to hide herself. Instead she used the visual stimulation to arouse the brunette even more. She let brown eyes gorge in the sight of her, before leaning in for another kiss.

The blonde sorceress kissed unhurriedly, reveling in the way Regina would moan in need or the way short nails would dig into her back, begging for more. Humans, she thought, always too focused on the final result to truly appreciate how delectable the way there truly is. But she'd show her little queen, in time, she'd teach her to savor every second and even strive to prolong this. But right now they both needed this. So Maleficent moved lower, kissing down Regina's neck and shoulders while cupping her breasts, massaging them gently.

The brunette gasped. This was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Maleficent was incredible. She knew all the right places to touch and experienced hands would elicit moans effortlessly. It all felt wonderful. And as she took a nipple in her mouth, Regina arched off the bed, hands grasping the sheets, desperately looking for something to hold on to. And the blonde gave the other one the same treatment, swirling her tongue over it and gently biting down while the young queen cried out.  
Just when Regina thought she couldn't take anymore, Maleficent kissed her way down her stomach. The blond sorceress left goose bumps on every spot her mouth touched and she seemed to have no intention of stopping her descent.

But nothing could compare to the feeling of pure bliss Regina felt when the dragon swiped the tongue over sensitive folds. She possessed the kind of precision that made the young girl's muscles tighten and her toes curl, it made her lose all track of time, all reason, all her capacity for logical thought. It was all swept away by the sorceress… And it was just the beginning.

Soon two long fingers circled her entrance and Maleficent stopped, slowly looking up into brown eyes, biting her lower lip as a smug little smile brightened her face.  
Regina was just about to say something, beg if she needed to, when those same fingers slowly pushed inside her. The blonde was doing this at a torturous pace, entering the girl gradually. And as the young queen released a shattered little moan, Maleficent lowered her head again, and this time she had no intention of stopping. She moved her tongue is circles and figure-eights, while her fingers stroked faster and Regina could hardly believe this was real. She'd never had a lover like that before, never someone who cared about her pleasure, never someone so selfless.

Maleficent watched as Regina trembled and whimpered, lost in a world of desire and sinful delight, completely and utterly free. She didn't hold anything in, she wasn't fighting to stay in control. She was just a girl who felt true pleasure for the first time in her life. And she was beautiful.

\- That's it, Regina. Let it all go. – The blonde whispered and resumed her work, so she can feel walls contract around her fingers as the brunette arched off the bed.

And the other woman held one of her hands tightly, a subtle reminder of her support and devotion to her broken little queen. Moans and cries filled the room, escaping into the night, and Regina felt like she's in heaven. The tongue on her clit moved again and again, making it last that much longer, till her body stilled and her heart raced, pounding deep in her chest, reminding her she's still alive, still strong and powerful, and there was so much to fight for.

She stayed motionless until she felt a body next to hers and incredibly hot fingers play over her skin, pointless, but gentle and caring. Regina wondered if the blonde would hold her if she asked. But she couldn't think of this now. She suddenly felt full of energy and excitement and she swiftly straddled the body lying next to her.  
Maleficent didn't expect the brunette would want more, but now that she was being kissed, Regina easily slipping her tongue between soft lips to taste herself. And she found it obscenely arousing, the wetness growing once more. But now she had to think of her friend… Her new lover. So she did as Maleficent had, kissing pale neck and shoulders and moving lower, over her breasts, capturing a nipple between her lips and sucking.

The brunette didn't have any experience in this and the dragon sorceress could feel it right away, all the rapid movements, just a little too rushed for her taste, but still very pleasurable. She knew Regina was excited, barely off her high, but extremely eager to please and learn. She looked up often, searching the blonde's face and every moan she heard was like a reward to her.

And Maleficent wanted her brunette queen to know that she was being appreciated, so she didn't hold any of it back, however small. She let her body feel and as Regina took her first taste, she buried her fingers in dark tresses that tickled her thighs.

She hadn't felt this in years and she had longed to have someone who would worship her body this way. All those lonely nights that blurred into one, so hazy from the wine and the curses that she pricked into her fingers… And what she wanted was someone like Regina. And she had her now. Beautiful and broken, but hers. And she was licking and kissing between wet folds, eyes closed and hands resting on Maleficent's body.

The blonde couldn't take any more of this, she couldn't hold herself back. She wanted it to last, but there was no turning back, no way to stop the wave of pleasure that spread over her body and left her breathless.

And the orgasm hit her like never before. Maybe it was all the time she spent alone, maybe it was Regina, but Maleficent never felt anything so intense. She heard herself cry out, her spine bending almost painfully as she arched high above the bed, eyes closed and utterly powerless while the brunette licked and sucked relentlessly, until the blonde was too sensitive for more and pulled Regina up.

The brunette queen looked self-satisfied and even happy and Maleficent kissed her passionately, reveling in the salty wetness that mixed between them. She pulled the smaller body closer, wanting to feel more of the girl's skin and for a moment she held her, stroking black hair in a calming manner.

She could feel more wetness on her thigh and the way Regina shifted against her, trying to alleviate some of the burning need that only grew inside her. Maleficent smirked. Her night was just beginning.


End file.
